Seinia of Muscovy
Lady Seinia of Muscovy is a 10th Generation Ventrue elder Grail Knight active during the Dark Ages. She is the Sire of Alexander Blackhorse. Description Seinia is a cold beauty, her blond hair and deep-blue eyes somehow adding to her austerity. She dresses in fine clothes and gladly wears custom-made armor when on assignment. In mortal company, she usually dresses more traditionally, but comports herself with the regal bearing of a queen. Background In the 1150s, evil spirits ravaged estates in the less-tamed reaches of the Republic of Novgorod. Seinia, who had spent a century as the night mistress of a mortal fiefdom in the area, watched her herd perish, and she fled. She had cared for the little things, and their death wakened in her a surprisingly strong desire to see justice done for them. Two years after she left Russia, an entourage of the Order of Bitter Ashes on other other business rescued her from brigands. Upon hearing her story, they decided to provide the help she sought. With her acting as their anchor, they destroyed the predatory spirits over the next year. Seinia proved her courage and competence and asked to remain with the order. Her people were still dead, and working with the order had shown her a new way. After serving as first squire for several years, she became one of the few women to recieve the Grail Embrace. Since then she has traveld on behalf of the order, gathering information from women who might otherwise have kept quiet in the presence of men. She suspects that some powerful vampire may have been responsible for the destruction of her people and makes a special point of gathering leads about monsters in Russia. History After the inquisition destroyed the Cappadocian monks in Metz, Seinia and her entourage quickly traveled to investigate, but were cought in an ambush orchestrated by Kayetan. The holy hunters slaughtered all of her group but managed to stake her, taking her into their fortress where they chained and blindfolded her. Kayetan himself performed her interrogation but failed to break her, after which he departed to locate help. She has attempted to use her supernatural powers to escape, even forcing Kayetan to behead one of their own, whom she had turned against them. Kayetn returned two weeks later with a captive Octavian, forcing the Cappadocian to try and get Seinia talking. Unbeknownst to them, she had already mentally summoned Jean-Baptiste, who promptly arrived together with Eli a few days later. The duo managed to cause a distraction that allowed Octavian to escape and join them in the tower. When Kayetan confronted them, he brought Seinia forth as a hostage, but she managed to break free when one of Eli's undercover agents stabbed Kayetan in the back. In the chaos, the Grail Knights, Octavian and Hannibal escaped. Several days later, she was mentally disabled by Eli as he murdered Hannibal and tried to kill Octavian, but broke free together with Jean-Baptiste and the Giovanni was forced to flee. After returning to Scotland, she remained loyal to the service of the Grail Knights and travelled East extensively for the next half century, before returning just after the Convention of Thorns. With the remaining Grail Knights, she made a blood oath and a pact to try and gather allies and meet in Aix-en-Provence in two years time. During her journey, she fell from her path and lost the blessing of the Grail, and wasn't encountered again until she and her pack arrived in Milan in the wake of Fray Diego's death in 1520. There she caught up with a delighted Octavian, and revealed that she had sired a childe, Alexander Blackhorse, an occultist who had sought her out for the Embrace. Her pack accompanied Flaminio on his journey to the 1520 Winter Solstice in Bistritz. Trivia *She walks the Road of Chivalry. * Seinia of Muscovy is a White Wolf Canon character. Category:Ventrue Category:Dark Ages Category:Grail Knight Category:Antitribu Category:Sabbat Category:Ductus